Fishing for commercial or sporting purposes is a major industry. To be effective, an artificial lure containing a hook must simulate the appearance of the bait as closely as possible and exhibit movements which closely resemble the swimming characteristics of the creature. This is particularly true of creatures such as the crawfish which exhibit a somewhat unusual movement of backwards swimming.
Although lures have been designed which simulate the appearance of a crawfish, these lures fail to simulate their movements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,490 to Peters discloses a crawfish lure formed of thermal plastic in which the legs or paws are designed to move so as to simulate motion. As the lure is pulled through the water, the body may oscillate, but the tail does not simulate the swimming motion of a crawfish. Such a lure is not effective because many fish recognize their prey according to its motion. In addition, prior lures have been fabricated utilizing a mold comprised of a top and bottom portion. The portions attach together on the sides thereof, thereby resulting in a lure with a seam on the sides thereof. This side seam restricts lateral movement to some extent resulting in unlifelike movement. Accordingly, an artificial crawfish lure is needed which resembles a crawfish in appearance and which simulates its backwards swimming motion.